


poggers, i guess...

by Xalatath



Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, MUH 5HEAD SUMMARIES, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MY ADC IN FIRST 10 SEC OF LAN PHASE, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm sorry ok???, rip Nemi hair, srsly bruh, Русский | Russian, пастораль, романс категории б, такие нормальные отношения что мне физически нехорошо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Питова стрижка в первый раз была вроде куда неудачнее, а то, как Пит постриг Оскара, тому даже понравилось, ну или Оскар мастерски притворялся. Что сейчас изменилось - Тим так особо и не понял.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	poggers, i guess...

**Author's Note:**

> *закрывает руками лицо* я хотела пописать 4ю главу и кое-что в ОВЛ фандом, но Пит решил постричь Тима на стриме и я зачем-то это решила посмотреть и вот мы здесь

На пятнадцатой минуте своего ранта Оскар настолько заебался, что перешел на польский. Из польского Тим знал только курву, но и этого в принципе было достаточно: Оскар поминал имя Пита и собственно курву в разных вариациях еще минут пять. Тим не особо понимал, почему тот так завелся: Питова стрижка в первый раз была вроде куда неудачнее, а то, как Пит постриг Оскара, тому даже понравилось, ну или Оскар мастерски притворялся. Что сейчас изменилось - Тим так особо и не понял. Ну, то есть, сзади все было очень коротко, но за неделю же волосы немного да отрастут. У Тима вообще быстро росли волосы. И после душа волосы лучше лягут. Все же Пит стриг его вначале на сухую и вообще не по правилам.

Он так и объяснил это все Джусу, когда тот набрал ему в дискорде, но в ответ Джус лишь оглушительно заржал.

\- Слышь, Джус, - сказал сидевший рядом с Тимом Оскар, - завали ебало. 

Это прозвучало слишком угрожающе даже для Оскара, а Джус вместо того, чтобы примолкнуть, начал ржать только еще громче.

\- Ну, блин, ты бы видел себя сзади. Это - ужасно, чувак. Мне кажется Питу нельзя оставаться с тобой наедине, когда он тебя стрижет. Он тупо не знает меры. Не, конечно Европе нужен каждый сплит лысеющий мидлайнер, но не так же, - Джус снова начал хихикать, - Блядь, это такой...

\- Джус, - начал снова угрожающе Оскар, и Тим понял, что кажется немного начинает паниковать. Ну, то есть, Джус же всегда так себя вел. Они всегда друг друга подкалывали, но ничего в этом обидного не было, потому что это же все по-дружески, и они трое были старыми друзьями, которые слишком хорошо друг друга знали.

\- Не ну, хорошо, что сзади вас фоткать не будут. Но если там будет какая-то опять фишка с отражениями, то лучше как-то сделать так, чтобы никто не видел его за...

\- Джус, еб твою мать, прекрати его расстраивать, - рявкнул Оскар.

Джус замолчал. И даже перестал тупо хихикать. И кажется дышать.

\- Я не расстраиваюсь, если что, - торопливо сказал Тим, потому что он правда не расстраивался, хотя Оскар ему особо не верил. На самом деле, может он и выглядел расстроенным, но это было от общей усталости: Тим не планировал, что стрижка и все остальное займет почти два часа. И еще ему начинало хотеться есть. И Тим понятия не имел, как донести до Оскара, что все с ним окей. Пришлось незаметно погладить его по руке под столом. Мама всегда так делала, когда отец начинал переругиваться с их соседом, и это срабатывало. 

\- После душа волосы лучше лягут, - сказал Тим с нажимом еще раз им обоим.

\- Конечно, - согласился кажется вполне искренне с ним Джус. Оскар отмолчался, только сжал его руку в ответ, и Тима попустило.

Ну, теперь, кажется, все было нормально.

\- Могу одолжить тебе кепку на время, - сказал ему Оскар, когда они почти дошли до четвертого этажа.

\- За...зачем? - Тим запнулся на ступеньке, Оскар привычно ухватил его за рукав, помогая удержать равновесие. Каждый раз они поднимались на пятый этаж, где были их апартаменты, по лестнице, потому что им было все еще стремно вечером ездить на лифте с другими людьми из-за пандемии. Это только в теории день ото дня должно было становится полегче взбираться на пятый этаж. В реальности каждый раз после подъема Тиму хотелось сдохнуть.

\- Ну слушай... Она глубокая тебе будет. Затылок прикроет нормально так.

\- Оскар, серьезно, почему... Все абсолютно нормально. Пит хотел как лучше. Он сделал все, что смог. 

\- Тебе надо было уж тогда Мартина попросить себя постричь, как он вернется. Ну типа он же брил себя сам все эти недели, чем...

\- Нет, не надо, - пробормотал Тим, пытаясь не покраснеть. При мысли о том, что Мартин мог правда ему помочь со стрижкой - и он, правда бы, согласился ему помочь, если бы Тим попросил - Тиму стало как-то не по себе. Его почти кинуло в жар.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил у него Оскар.

\- Я просто...блин быстрее бы это все закончилось. У меня ноги уже болят.

\- Может тебе стоит начать бегать не только между мидом и ботом?

\- Может мне тебя с лестницы столкнуть, - огрызнулся Тим. Ему тут же стало стыдно, но Оскар хотя бы замолчал и оставшийся путь они преодолевали в тишине. 

Тим вообще был рад, что они сменили тему разговора, потому что его странные чувства к Мартину за все это время никуда не делись. Хотя он уже давно разобрался, что с влюбленностью это никак вот не было связано, но все равно воспринимать Рекклеса ровно, как Хили или Бвипо у него не выходило. И в то же время, был Оскар с которым все было куда понятнее. Ну, то есть, если бы Мартин решил постричь ему волосы, то не смог этого сделать, потому что Тим умер бы в процессе. Если бы за его стрижку взялся Оскар, то они бы так и не довели ее до конца, потому что отвлеклись на другие вещи. 

\- Ты точно в порядке? - спросил у него Оскар, закрывая дверь квартиры.

\- Я просто очень устал. Напишу Нику, что кажется он сегодня обойдется без моей компании. Я не думал, что с этой стрижкой все настолько затянется, - не надо было, наверное, упоминать Ника, потому что иногда казалось, что Оскару хотелось бы проводить еще больше времени вместе с Тимом, что ему не хватало утренних часов, которые они проводили вместе в одной постели. Может быть, Оскару хотелось, чтобы Тим был весь только его, без остатка, теперь, когда они были не только лучшими друзьями, и чтобы этого промежутка в год, со всеми этими новыми людьми, которые были теперь вокруг Тима, просто не существовало.

\- Да никто не думал, что Пит тебя решит постричь канцелярскими ножницами.

\- Ой не напоминай. Извини, что я заставил тебя ждать так долго.

На минуту во взгляде Оскара мелькнула неуверенность, а потом он приобнял Тима и поцеловал в висок. Оскар все еще вел себя временами так, словно был не уверен до конца, что Тиму нужна от него нежность. Оскар все еще стеснялся себя, а Тиму не хватало иногда смелости сказать ему вслух, что его все устраивает и ему хотелось бы большего.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Оскар. Обычно его поцелуи всегда смягчали отросшие волосы, но не сегодня. Сейчас от прикосновения губ Оскара к его коже дыхание у Тима перехватило. Оскар кажется почувствовал, как он напрягся, поэтому попытался отступить назад, но Тим его задержал, уцепив пальцами за худи. 

Со словами Тиму все еще было тяжеловато, но вот с поцелуями и прикосновениями дела обстояли куда лучше. Не то, что у него был хоть какой-то опыт раньше, но Тим думал, что поцелуи Оскара лучшие, что могут быть в его жизни, и даже если все пойдет когда-то не так 

_ (он не хотел про это думать, но иногда, когда не мог заснуть и смотрел на спящего рядом Оскара, который как обычно отжимал себе половину и его подушки, эти мысли все равно находили место в голове Тима) _

и на месте Оскара появится кто-то другой, то Тим даже не будет пытаться их сравнивать.

Оскар был его первой любовью. Его никто не сможет заменить. Как бы пафосно это не звучало в его голове, но для Тима это было правдой.

\- Макфлурри, - напомнил ему Оскар, когда они наконец прервались, - Ты хотел макфлурри, но еще пара минуток, и у тебя вместо макфлурри будут молочные сопли в пластиковом стаканчике.

\- Блядь фу, я теперь, - простонал Тим, - не уверен, что вообще хочу макфлурри.

\- Извини за правду, чувак. 

\- Окей, ладно-ладно, но нам все равно придется его выбросить.

\- С чего это? - удивился Оскар. Он все еще обнимал Тима за талию, и тот подумал, что мог бы провести дочерта времени ничего не делая, просто позволяя Оскара себя обнимать.

\- Я хотел сходить в душ, - начал пояснять Тим, - потому что после него моя прическа перестанет тебя точно пугать....

\- Она меня не... - Оскар запнулся, покачал головой, - о черт, Тим. Дело не в этом. Я просто не хочу, чтобы остальные тебя доебывали, потому что Пит потерял контроль над своими действиями и перестарался, превратив тебя в близнеца Мэлис.

\- Мне все равно. Это просто волосы, а не вылет с Ворлдс. Вот это меня правда расстроило, знаешь ли. А это ну...- Тим взял его ладонь и прижал к своему затылку, - все не так ужасно. Мне все равно, Оскар. Меня это не волнует. Страннее Эндера я все равно не буду.

\- Выходит, я устроил много шума из ничего?

\- Ага, - Тим улыбнулся, потом вздрогнул, когда пальцы Оскара ласково прошлись по его затылку - это было и щекотно, и в то же время пустило волну колких горячих иголочек под его кожу, - Рад что ты, наконец, это понял.

Ему захотелось еще прибавить:  _ я если что и сам могу за себя постоять _ , но это было явно не то, что Оскар хотел бы сейчас от него услышать.

Тим понял, что немного нервничает. С другой стороны, макфлурри да и вообще есть ему теперь расхотелось.

\- И вначале я хотел пойти в душ, чтобы волосы легли нормально и ты перестал психовать, но теперь я думаю, что просто хочу пойти в душ с тобой.

Брови Оскара удивленно приподнялись. Повод был, конечно, тот еще, но в конце концов, он же сам сказал, что Ник обойдется сегодня без его компании.

\- Пог...

Тим накрыл его рот ладонью, обрывая, не понимая, чего ему хочется сейчас больше: начать нервно смеяться или Оскара как следует стукнуть.

\- Оскар, ты блин серьезно. Ты...

\- Это типа было да, - Оскар со смехом стряхнул ладонь Тима, а потом бегло поцеловал его в губы, - Я не буду писать после этой ночи Поггис в твиттер. Я обещаю, честное слово, Тим. Я просто не думал, что ты захочешь...

\- У нас осталось до медиадня всего неделя, - перебил его Тим, чувствуя, как жар приливает к щекам, - Дальше сложнее будет как-то объяснять засосы.

\- Словно кто-то из нас двоих их уже ставил.

\- Самое время начать, - сказал ему Тим и дважды упрашивать Оскара ему не пришлось.

  
  



End file.
